El perdedor
by Dracoslittlewhorecrux
Summary: Draco y Pansy estuvieron casados pero el orgullo Malfoy pudo más que todo y se separaron. Ahora Draco se da cuenta de cómo llegó a perder a su esposa por su culpa.


**********Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, una linda y maravillosa señora que creo unos lindos y maravillosos personajes y que luego se decidió por matar a algunos a medida que pasaba la saga... Pero igual la queremos y sabemos que tenemos nuestros fics y one shots para revivir a todos aquellos a los que ella haya matado.

* * *

**El Perdedor**

¿No les ha pasado que tienen a alguien especial junto a ustedes y no lo saben valorar? A mi sí, y me di cuenta de la peor manera posible. ¡Me porté como un desgraciado! ¡La trate mal! Y ahora me arrepiento de todo, ahora que ya no está conmigo, ahora me doy cuenta que sí la amaba, y me duele estar sin ella. Es un dolor que nunca antes había experimentado, creo que así debieron de haberse sentido todas las mujeres con las que estuve.

Si me pongo a rememorar lo que le hice a ella me doy cuenta que tuvo razones para dejarme…

_-¿Dónde estabas? Te esperé para que cenáramos juntos…_

_-¿Ya comiste?_

_-Sí…_

_-¡Entonces no me molestes, mujer!_

_-Lo siento…- unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas._

¡Pero que descaro de mi parte! Ella solo quiso cenar conmigo y yo no llegué a tiempo porque no quise hacerlo, ¡y luego le grito de esa forma!

_-¿¡Tienes idea de qué hora es!- me soltó una noche que llegué a casa a las dos de la mañana._

_-Sí, ¿y?_

_-¿Estabas con alguien?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Una mujer?- los ojos empezaron a llenárseles de lágrimas._

_-Sí- en ese momento supe que la perra con la que había estado llamó a mi esposa y le contó todo._

_-¿Desde cuándo sales con ella?_

_-No lo sé, desde hace un mes, creo.- al llegar a ese punto mi mujer no pudo contenerse más y rompió a llorar tirándose de rodillas al piso._

¡Un maldito, un desgraciado, un grandísimo hijo de puta! ¡Eso es lo que soy! No le mentí, no tenía caso hacerlo. Creo que fue la única vez que le fui sincero, ni siquiera cuando éramos novios en Hogwarts…

_-¿Cómo te fue anoche, amigo?- preguntó Blaise._

_-Bien. Mejor dicho, de maravilla._

_-¿Qué hiciste anoche?- dijo ella._

_-¡No te importa!_

_-¡Claro que sí! ¡Eres mi novio!_

_-¿Y?_

_-¿Estuviste con alguien más?_

_-No_

_-No te creo._

Lo cierto es que estuve con alguien… con Hermione Granger, y no fue la única con quien estuve esa noche, también estuve con Ginny Weasley. Supongo que mi esposa se enteró luego.

Todo eso, todos mis desprecios hacia ella, mis caprichos, mis engaños, todo eso hizo que nuestro matrimonio se viniera abajo, aunque nunca estuvo en su punto más alto. Ahora me doy cuenta de todo, que la quiero tener junto a mi…

Ella debe estar preparándose para su boda con mi mejor amigo. ¿Quieren saber si estoy invitado? Pues, sí. Soy el padrino de la boda. Suena extraño después de todo lo que pasó pero al final ella y yo seguimos siendo amigos y el que va a ser su esposo también.

Él decidió dejar de escribir en el pergamino que tenía en el escritorio y se levantó de la silla; tomó la chaqueta de su traje, las llaves del pent house y salió hacia la boda de su ex mujer.

Al llegar al lugar en donde se celebraría la ceremonia, saludo al novio que lo recibió como a un hermano, y luego saludó a sus ex suegros quienes solo le devolvieron el saludo por compromiso.

La ceremonia comenzó y él vio como la mujer que fue su esposa se acercaba vestida de blanco y tomada del brazo de su padre hasta el altar; muchas sensaciones recorrieron el cuerpo del padrino de la boda, entre ellas odio hacia el novio y tristeza ante la situación.

-Tú, Blaise Zabinni, ¿aceptas a Pansy Parkinson como tu legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?- dijo el maestro de ceremonia y el padrino pensó que ese no era el apellido de la novia.

-Acepto- dijo Blaise sonriéndole a su futura esposa.

-Y tú, Pansy Parkinson, ¿aceptas a Blaise Zabinni como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Sí, acepto- sonrió Pansy.

-¡Bueno, ya no hay mas nada que hacer o decir!- sonrió el maestro de ceremonia. -Yo los declaro marido y mujer. ¡Ya la puedes besar, Blaise!- el muchacho sonrió y besó a su esposa.

Al rato todos estaban felicitando a los recién casados, y nuestro protagonista se acercó a donde estaba el novio.

-Cuídala mucho, Blaise.- dijo estrechando su mano.

-¡Lo haré!

-¡Felicitaciones!- sonrió y se fue hasta donde estaba la novia.

-¡Draco! ¡Viniste!- ella estaba sonriendo y lo abrazó.

-¡Felicitaciones, Pansy!- sonrió él aun cuando en su corazón reinaba un dolor profundo.

-¡Gracias! Irás a la fiesta para brindar, ¿verdad?

-No.

-¿Por qué?- la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Pansy.

-Me voy del país.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿A dónde?

-A Alemania, voy a vivir allá

-Oh…- la chica estaba algo triste.

-¡No, pero no dejes de sonreír por eso!- hubo un silencio. -¿Pansy?

-¿Si?

-Te amo, ¿lo sabes?

-Sí…

-Eso era todo lo que necesitaba que dijeras… Te herí, me arrepentí, pero ya es tarde. Te amo- Draco le dio un beso en la frente a Pansy y se fue dejándola con lágrimas en los ojos.

A solo semanas después de la boda, Pansy recibió una carta.

_**"Querida Pansy,**_

_**Espero que todo te esté yendo de maravilla con tu nuevo esposo.**_

_**Yo no he podido olvidarte, y me siento mal escribiéndote esta carta que posiblemente no respondas. Solo necesito desahogarme, sacar todo lo que tengo dentro, lo que no me deja vivir. **_

_**Bien dice el dicho: No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo has perdido. Perdóname por todos los momentos que no compartí contigo, por no haber sabido valorarte, por dejar que otro viniera y ocupara mi lugar.**_

_**Me encantaría retroceder el tiempo y arreglar todo esto, deshacer todo el mal que te causé con mis infidelidades; fui un imbécil por haberte dejado ir, perdóname, por favor.**_

_**Dile a Blaise que es un hombre muy afortunado, que te ame como yo no supe hacerlo.**_

_**Lo siento demasiado. Espero que algún día me puedas perdonar.**_

_**Te amo, y lo seguiré haciendo hasta quién sabe cuándo. Quisiera poder besarte, estrecharte entre mis brazos… pero ahora es imposible.**_

_**Cuídate.**_

**Te ama,**

_**El Perdedor."**_

Pansy no necesitaba que alguien le dijera que esa carta era de Draco Malfoy. Lloró todo el día hasta que Blaise llegó a casa y la vio en ese estado. Él tampoco necesitaba que le aclarasen que su mujer estaba así por su ex esposo.

**FIN**


End file.
